1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to solar energy panels, specifically solar energy panels capable of being mounted on building roofs for providing electric power.
2. Background Information
Solar energy panels for the conversion of sunlight into electricity are well known as a mostly pollution free source of energy. Existing solar energy panels are constructed with photovoltaic material, which converts sunlight into electricity, often configured as discrete cells of a thin wafer construction. The cells are wired together to provide the electricity in useful amounts, which electricity is output to a common electrical connection. These cells are relatively fragile and require protection when used outdoors. Current solar energy panels protect the photovoltaic cells with a glass pane supported by a metal frame. In such configurations, the thin photovoltaic cells are often adhered or laminated to the glass pane.
Framing has been used as a means of providing support or stability to solar energy panels. Prior art framing consists of separate elements of metal, wood, Plexiglass.RTM. or other plastic, used to support the solar energy panel with flanges around the edges of the pane or other forms which cover or overlap the edges of the pane.
Existing panels are both heavy and relatively fragile, with most of the weight of such panels derived from the metal framing and the glass pane. With heavy panels, the additional weight added to a roof is a major consideration in construction and installation. Existing panels have been affixed directly to the roof rafters in an attempt to provide proper support for the weight of the panels.
Solar energy panels must cover a large surface area in order to produce a significant amount of electricity, since panels with small surface areas provide no more than a minimal amount of electricity. Although a large panel could provide a primary source of electricity, because of concerns about cost and weight of the glass pane and supporting frame, existing photovoltaic panels have not been constructed to cover large areas. Therefore, such existing panels are usually configured to provide only a supplement to the generator-produced electricity provided by a conventional utility company.
To limit obstacles between solar energy panels and the sun, solar energy panels are often mounted on the roofs of buildings. Roof mounting has the benefit of providing some clearance from shade cast by surrounding buildings and trees. However, roof mounted solar panels, like all outdoor construction, present concerns about weather conditioning. Water has a known deleterious effect on electrical systems and may damage the photovoltaic material. It is desired for roof mounted solar panels to be large in order to minimize the number of seams in which water may enter, although the size of the panels is limited by concerns such as cost and strength of the glass pane, as well as the weight of large panels and their support framing. It is therefore desired to have a solar energy panel which is weather proofed to limit or reduce the potential for water damage.
Prior roof-mounted solar panels have been concerned with whether the roof can provide sufficient support for the heavy metal frames and glass panes. For large panes, the weight of the frame introduces the problem of excess weight on a building's roof. It is therefore desired to have a lightweight frame which supports the solar panel. Further, it is desired to remove the need for, and associated complications involved in, additional framing in solar energy panel construction.
Because of their limited energy production efficiency, and in order to be a cost-efficient device, it is desired that solar energy panels be cheap and durable. It is also desired that the panels be easy to replace in the event of damage to an individual panel. Modular construction is desired whereby an individual panel can be installed or replaced with ease. Reducing the amount of framing serves the goals of ease of construction and ease of replacement.
The cost of existing panels requires a significant investment of money for installation, as well as resulting in an increased cost of maintenance and replacement. Such high costs prevent widespread use of solar energy. Further, because of the current state of solar energy technology, cost effective use of solar energy panels is primarily found in warmer, sunnier latitudes or in areas where conventional electric power is unusually costly. With cheaper solar energy panels, the benefits of solar energy technology may be realized in cooler climate zones and in locales where conventional electricity is common.
The present invention provides features which overcome the limitations and problems of previous solar energy panels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solar energy panel which may be used to cover an entire roof without overloading the roof's ability to support the additional weight of the solar energy panel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solar energy panel for which additional weighty framing is unnecessary.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive solar energy panel and roofing element which may be easily mounted onto an existing roof.